


The Better Part of Valour [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: "Said I, a few weeks ago: "I feel there’s also room for e.g. bedsharing fic where the apocalypse has Not Happened and they’ve fallen into queerplatonic (or so they think) bedsharing and Crowley thinks he’s alone in being driven slowly to distraction by it, so he says nothing. Then one night he wakes when it’s still dark, and at first he doesn’t know why, until he hears Aziraphale’s breathing a little raspier than usual, and feels the very slight trembling of the bed."And lo, that is exactly what this is."[A recording of a fic by obstinatrix]





	The Better Part of Valour [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Better Part of Valour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216533) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 

> Two paragraphs in, I *had* to record this!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/better%20part%20of%20valor.mp3) | **Size:** 31.6 MB | **Duration:** 46min  
---|---


End file.
